Harry and Ginny after the first kiss
by curty
Summary: I feel Harry and Ginny deserved a chapter which was just about them in Half Blood Prince. But maybe JK Rowling made it brief so everyone could make up their own story of them. Ive given this a go and tried to keep the characters the way JK Rowling made them. However I also wanted to show how they are different with eachother than they are with everyone else. Anyway hope you like it


harry and ginny fanfiction

Harry and Ginny left the Gryffindor common room out of the portrait hole. Harry was going through the events that took place in his mind while they were leaving. _'did I just do that? Did I just kiss Ginny? Did she like it? she kissed me back, but that was in front of the entire common room. She was probably only doing it so i didn't look stupid. Oh no! now shes going to let me down easily.' _Thoughts of anxiety were rushing through Harry. As they left the common room Harry started to go towards the staircase, only to find that Ginny wasn't beside him. She was behind him, leaning against the wall looking blushed. Harry's anxiety increased as he feared the worst._ 'shes going to do it. shes going to reject me. She may even be going back to the party and back to Dean.' _After a glance that lasted several seconds but long minutes to Harry, Ginny spoke.

"Well I thought you would be thrilled that we won Harry, but I really wasn't expecting that." Ginny said with a smile that even managed to ease Harry slightly.

"Yeah erm... its not like me to do something like that Ginny." Harry said apologetically.

"It was just a bit of a shock, I guess I may have started it."

"Yeah I wasn't expecting you to jump on me like that." Harry smiled and felt much more comfortable than a few seconds ago.

Ginny made a slight giggle that warmed Harry. "I was waiting a long while for you to arrive. You certainly took your time. I was dying to tell you what happened. However it seemed you wasn't so interested in the match." Ginny winked and then held Harry's hand and they went down the staircase together.

Suddenly Harry was thinking about the kiss more than the thought of Ginny rejecting him, or the thought of Gryffindor being Quidditch champions. It may have been a short memory but he couldn't stop thinking about it. All he wanted to do was kiss her again where they can be alone and not let go of each other. But Harry had to explain himself.

"I did care about the match, I was thinking about it all the way through detention. Once Ron told me we won I saw you there and I guess my mind went elsewhere." Said Harry nervously as he was hinting at how he felt towards Ginny.

"oh really?" Ginny said with a smirk. "and what was you thinking Harry?"

"Well I was anxious when I went to the portrait hole. Then relieved when i found out we won, and then..." he trailed wondering what he was thinking after he saw her. "I guess I wasn't thinking after that."

"Ha ha so you wasn't thinking about how my dear brother would react." Said Ginny.

"To be honest I didn't care, I did before but not anymore." After saying that Ginny looked confused, and Harry had realized what he had just said.

"What do you mean before?" Ginny asked.

Harry hesitated. "erm... earlier this year i suppose."

"Earlier this year?" Ginny looked shocked and had her jaw wide open. "I thought you was just having some sudden euphoria from us winning the match. You was thinking of me in that way before?"

Harry was now feeling more nervous. "Well some of it was euphoria I suppose but erm... yeah i was thinking of you in that way." Harry blushed after confessing he had feelings for Ginny that were not brotherly and it was the first time he had admitted it to anyone other than himself. There was no way on earth he would of told Ron and he couldn't bear to see the expression Hermione would had given him.

Harry and Ginny had reached the bottom of the staircase but Ginny had let go of Harry's hand and once again was standing behind him. Only this time when he turned back she had a look of panic and anxiety that Harry had earlier. This made Harry's terrible thoughts come flooding back and he was fearing the worst again.

_'Ive ruined it. I finally had my chance and I freaked her out. God potter your so thick.'_ Harry felt tempted to go and find Hermione's time turner if she still had it so he could go back and destroy the thick version of himself that had just confessed his feelings to Ginny. The only problem would be that the kiss wouldn't have happened and the danger of time travelling that Hermione had told him in his third year. Despite the automatic negative thoughts Harry was having, there was a small part of him feeling like by some miracle Ginny would still have the feelings she had felt for him for so long. However it was only a small chance to him.

Another few seconds of silence went by that felt like long minutes to Harry he was the one who spoke first.

"What is it Gin?"

Ginny's breathing was heavy, it took a long pause before Harry heard her voice.

"How long Harry?" There was a sense of worry in Ginny's voice.

"How long what?" said Harry.

"How long have you felt this way?" Harry could hear Ginny's breathing getting heavier and he could see that gazing look in her eyes.

After a silence this time from Harry Ginny asked again.

"Harry, How Long?"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to answer this. He could feel his temperature rising, sweatdripping from his forehead and his heart beating faster.

"Erm i don't really know Gin... A few weeks ago when you split up with Dean...maybe it was for a bit while you was with Dean... when me and Ron caught you two kissing... maybe the summer at the Burrow." With each time period Ginny was looking more and more shocked. But then Harry muttered something very quietly, almost a whisper that Ginny made out to sound like "Last Year".

"LAST YEAR?" Ginny screamed but there seemed to be a hint of happiness in her voice. "But... But Harry... you were... with Cho... you couldnt have." It was like Ginny didnt know how to act. In her voice their was confusion mixed with hope, shock mixed with joy and nerves mixed with euphoria.

"Well i think last year was what started this... me and Cho were like something that almost happened but didn't... she was too emotional. And then in Dumbledores army you had surprised me. I found out you were an amazing witch... strong... smart... brave. And then there was when you came with me to the ministry which just showed how great of a witch you are." Harry blushed after saying this. He was never one to express his emotions. However it seemed Ginny had some sort of effect on Harry that could make him open up to her. Which had reminded Harry of another quality Ginny had. "And then there was christmas at Sirius' house. You were the only one who knew what I was going through with Voldemort, and then when I said I wanted to talk to Sirius not only were you there to talk to but you acually tried to help me get through to him."

"And at the Burrow?" Asked Ginny.

"Well bofore I was at the Burrow my Godfather had just died, the only family I had left-"

"-Your part of our family Harry!" Ginny Protested.

"Please Ginny let me explain."

"Fine Harry but don't think that you have no family because you have us!" Ginny said firmly.

Harry had a slight chuckle before continueing. "I know. Before i came to the burrow I was very down and felt guilt towards what happened at the ministry-"

"-For Merlins sake Harry it wasn't your fault. You did what any noble man would do for someone they loved." Ginny interupted once again.

"Are you ever gunna let me finish?" Harry said half laughing.

"Go on" Ginny sounded impatient like she just wanted him to tell her how he felt.

"You took my mind off it. Not even Ron or Hermione did that. When they spoke to me in the morning I was still thinking about him. and then you come in talking about Fleur which made me laugh."

"It's Phlegm Harry!" Ginny was firm but grinning.

"I didn't realize it before, only when i saw you kissing Dean. But i was in denial. Your my best friends sister. We both know how protective he is of you. I couldn't do that to our friendship, to mine and your friendship."

"So what changed your mind?" Ginny had a curious look in her eyes.

"I guess I couldn't stop myself."

Ginny had then walked towards Harry. Put one hand on his arm, the other on his cheek. And then a moment Harry had craved for so long came to life. She was kissing him. Suddenly every bad thing was gone. The protective brother, the Malfoy incident, the terribly challenging future that was upon Harry. For once, he felt like he had everything he ever wanted. He felt happy, he had a new happy memory. He was sure he could conjure his biggest ever patronus just from this moment. If Harry was trying to deny his feelings towards Ginny in the past, there was no way that he could anymore.


End file.
